rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
In der Falle (Kapitel)
"In der Falle" ist das zehnte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtzundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Gareth Bryne erfährt, dass es sich bei den Frauen um Siuan Sanche und Leane Sharif handelt. Er erkennt, dass die Aes Sedai Pläne mit ihm haben und diktiert ihnen seine eigenen Bedingungen. Siuan ist wütend, denn sie glaubt, er wolle sich an ihr rächen für eine frühere Demütigung. Min hat eine Vision, dass Siuan und Bryne sterben werden, wenn sie nicht beieinander bleiben. Handlung Gareth Bryne Ort: Salidar, Altara Gareth Bryne und seine Männer reiten in das von Aes Sedai und Behütern angefüllte Dorf. Er hat Gerüchte gehört, dass Ailron das diesseitige Ufer des Eldar besetzen will und das bedeutet, dass Weißmäntel kommen werden. Er ist zwar sicher, dass sich Aes Sedai gut verteidigen können, aber auch, dass viele von ihnen sterben werden, wenn die Kinder des Lichts kommen. Als er sich umsieht, erkennt er, dass der Ort noch bis vor kurzem verlassen war, doch das wusste er schon, als er auf der Suche nach Mara erfuhr, dass sie sich zu diesem seit dem Weißmantel-Krieg leer stehenden Dorf durchgefragt hatte. Ein Behüter, der sich als Nuhel Dromand vorstellt, bittet ihn mit sich zu kommen. Ohne zu fragen steigt er ab und folgt dem Mann. In der Schenke, in die Nuhel ihn führt, entdeckt er Serenla und neben ihr einen Mann, von dem er glaubt, dass es sich um Dalyn handelt. Serenla ist fassungslos, als sie ihn sieht, aber Dalyn sieht nur ins Leere. Die Aes Sedai im Schankraum scheinen ihn nicht zu bemerken, aber er ist sicher, dass sie mehr sehen als der aufmerksamste Diener. Bryne bereut es, nicht sofort umgekehrt zu sein, als ihm klar wurde, was für Menschen sich an diesem Ort aufhalten. Sechs Aes Sedai erwarten ihn in einem Raum, bewacht von Behütern, obwohl er sicher ist, dass sie das gar nicht nötig haben. Sie begrüßen ihn und fragen, wieso er dort ist. Höflich erklärt ihnen Bryne die Geschichte. Keine von ihnen scheint überrascht, denn offensichtlich haben sie es schon von Mara und Amaena erfahren, die nervös an der Wand stehen. Als er geendet hat, sagt Anaiya, dass es sie überrascht, dass er Mara so weit überfolgt hat, auch wenn sie eine Meineidige ist. Sheriam erklärt, dass sie ihm Mara nicht übergeben können. Bryne vermutet, dass es sich um Agentinnen der Aes Sedai handelt und er fragt, warum sie nicht zulassen, dass die Frauen ihren Eid erfüllen. Myrelle sagt, dass sie ihn erfüllen werden, doch noch nicht jetzt. Sie sagt, dass die Frauen schließlich nicht geschworen haben, ihn sofort zu erfüllen. Bryne kommt sich dumm vor. Er weiß, dass er sich entschuldigen und gehen sollte. Ihm ist klar, dass er das Dorf vermutlich nicht lebend verlassen wird und er macht sich Gedanken um seine Männer, die im Wald lagern und von mindestens fünfzig Behütern umgeben sind. Aber er denkt auch, wenn er schon so ein Narr ist, dass er Mara bis hier her verfolgt hat, dann kann er auch genauso gut weitermachen. Also erklärt er, dass sie rechtsgültig verurteilt wurden und er auch bleiben und warten kann, bis die Aes Sedai Mara nicht mehr benötigen. Sie kann während dessen bereits für ihn arbeiten. Mara sieht ihn wütend an und scheint protestieren zu wollen, doch die Blicke der sechs Aes Sedai lassen sie sofort verstummen. Myrelle lacht und erklärt, er solle lieber Amaena wählen. Sie und die Domani tauschen einen belustigten Blick. Carlinya erklärt ihm schließlich, dass es sich bei Mara in Wahrheit um Siuan Sanche handelt, die abgesetzte und gedämpfte Amyrlin. Bryne ist fassungslos, doch jetzt sieht er auch die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Frauen. Als er fragt, wie es kommt, dass sie so anders aussieht, erhält er nur eine abweisende Antwort, dass es ihn nichts angeht. Bryne überlegt, dass sie vermutlich wegen der Dämpfung so aussieht und dass Amaena ebenfalls eine Aes Sedai war. Ihm wird klar, dass die Aes Sedai ihn hereingelegt haben und er hat schon eine Vermutung, was sie von ihm wollen. Deshalb sagt er, dass es ihm egal ist und er auch auf die Erfüllung des Eides bestehen würde, wenn es sich immer noch um die Amyrlin und die Behüterin der Chronik handeln würde. Sheriam erklärt, dass er gern Siuan, Leane und Min als Dienerinnen haben könnte, sofern sie gerade nicht gebraucht werden. Sie sagt, dass er auch etwas für sie tun könnte, solange er sich bei ihnen befindet. Sie erklären ihm, dass er der Gerechtigkeit dienen und Andor nicht schaden würde. Bryne ist klar, dass er sich mitten in Daes Dae'mar befindet. Er kann damit leben, dass sie mit ihm spielen wollen, will ihnen aber auch beweisen, dass er keine Marionette sein wird. Er sagt offen, dass die Burg gespalten ist und die Ajah zerstritten, weshalb sie in Salidar wären. Er sagt, dass sie sicher kein weiteres Schwert brauchen, also können sie nur von ihm erwarten, dass er ihr Heerführer wird und ein Heer versammelt. Daraus schließt er, dass sie Elaida bekämpfen wollen und er sagt, dass er ihnen helfen wird, doch dass der Kampf blutig ist. Seine Schlussfolgerungen überraschen die Aes Sedai, also hat er ins Schwarze getroffen. Dann stellt er seine Bedingungen: Er ist bereit, die Befehle der Aes Sedai auszuführen, solange sie ihn entscheiden lassen, wie ihre Vorhaben am besten durchgeführt werden können. Er verlangt, dass sie die Behandlung, Bestrafung und Beförderung der Männer ihnen überlässt. Er verlangt, dass sie auf ihn hören, wenn er ihnen erklärt, welche Dinge nicht möglich sind. Zum Schluss verlangt er, dass sie konsequent bei ihrer Entscheidung bleiben, wenn sie wirklich einen Kampf gegen Elaida wollen, denn man würde ihn und jeden Mann der ihm folgt, töten, wenn sie sich plötzlich entscheiden, sich Elaida wieder anzuschließen. Er sagt ihnen, das sie diese Bedingungen akzeptieren müssen, oder er wird sich ihnen nicht anschließen. Die Aes Sedai sehen ihn lange an, bevor sie sich gemeinsam beraten - ohne dass er etwas hören kann, weil sie die Eine Macht benutzen. Leane sieht ihn an und er weiß, dass sie ihn schon diskutiert haben und er nie erfahren wird, worum es ging. Siuan kommt auf ihn zu und fragt ihn wütend, warum er ihr erfolgt ist. Er erklärt, dass er es wegen ihres Eides getan hat und eigentlich ihre Dienstzeit verdoppeln sollte. Sie sagt ihm, dass das bereits geschehen ist. Bryne fragt, ob die Aes Sedai sie wegen ihres Meineids bestraft haben, sagt aber, dass ihn das nichts angeht. Siuan fängt an ihn zu beschimpfen und erklärt, dass keine ihrer Arbeitsstunden zählen würde, ehe sie nicht alle drei in sein Herrenhaus zurückgekehrt wären. Bryne sieht die Aes Sedai an. Ihm wird klar, dass sie ihm Siuan, Min und Leane als Bestechung überlassen wollten, noch ehe er überhaupt da war. Er ahnt, dass sie verzweifelt sein müssen, und hofft, dass sie ihm dadurch Möglichkeiten bieten werden, die ihm den Sieg bringen. Siuan wirft ihm vor, dass ihm die Situation Spaß machen würde und fragt, ob er Rache für Murandy will. Bryne erklärt, dass sie die Amyrlin war und er ihr nicht widersprechen konnte. Er erinnert sie, dass er Mara Tomanes gefolgt ist und Mara Tomanes wollte und nicht Siuan Sanche. Er verlangt das gleiche Recht wie sie, Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen und will wissen, warum er damals die Grenzüberfälle von Murandy nicht aufhalten durfte. Siuan erklärt, dass die Weiße Burg einen Mann namens Dulain für denjenigen hielt, der Murandy vereinen könnte und wollte nicht, dass Bryne ihn zufällig tötet. Sie verlangt, dass er sie ihre Arbeit tun lässt, die sie in Salidar hat und sich nicht durch Rachsucht einmischen soll. Bryne sagt, dass sie dazu sicherlich Gelegenheit haben wird, und erklärt, dass er nie von Dulain gehört hat. Er selbst vermutet, dass sich Murandy niemals vereinigen und immer ein Flickenteppich aus unzähligen kleinen Adelsbesitzen bleiben wird. Siuan gesteht, dass Dulain einen Monat nach ihrer Abreise aus Andor von einem Bauern getötet wurde. Bryne muss lachen und sagt, sie hätte eher die Bauern knien lassen sollen als ihn. Aber sie müsste sich jetzt nicht mehr mit so etwas beschäftigen. Innerlich bedauert er die ehemalige Amyrlin, die alles außer ihrem Leben verloren hat und jetzt sicherlich keine wichtigen Aufgaben mehr anvertraut bekommt, was auch immer die Aes Sedai mit ihr vorhaben. Da er sich getroffen fühlt von ihren Beleidigungen erklärt er, dass sie ihre Zeit jetzt damit verbringen kann, seine Stiefel zu putzen und sein Bett zu machen. Siuan faucht zurück, er könnte Leane dafür wählen, doch er erklärt, dass sie geschworen habe, ihm zu dienen. Innerlich fragt er sich, warum er sich so verhält, denn obwohl er jetzt weiß wer sie ist, verfolgen ihre Augen ihn immer noch. Er will sie mit einem Scherz besänftigen, doch das scheint es noch schlimmer zu machen und dann merken beide, dass die Aes Sedai mit ihrer Beratung fertig sind. Alle Frauen sehen Siuan an, als sie an ihren Platz zurückkehrt. Sheriam erklärt, dass sie sich mit allen seinen Bedingungen einverstanden erklären, auch wenn mindestens eine der Aes Sedai das nicht so empfindet. Bryne hatte erwartet, in allen Punkten nachgeben zu müssen - bis auf den letzten, auf den er bestanden hätte - und kniet auf der Stelle nieder. Während er ihnen Gefolgschaft schwört, macht er bereits Pläne, Seine Leute und einige Behüter über die Grenze und nach Ebou Dar zu schicken, um Männer anzuwerben und die Weißmäntel auszuspionieren. Min Farshaw Ort: Salidar, Altara Min sieht auf, als Gareth Bryne und Nuhel aus dem Besprechungszimmer der Aes Sedai kommen. Siuan folgt ihnen und kocht offenbar vor Wut. Min befürchtet, dass die Aes Sedai sie gezwungen haben, ihren Eid einzuhalten und würde am liebsten fliehen, aber sie weiß, dass ihr das nicht gelingen wird. Die sechs Aes Sedai verlassen ebenfalls den Raum und beginnen den Schwestern im Schankraum von dem zu berichten, was sie mit Bryne besprochen haben. Min steht auf und sagt zu Logain, dass er am Tisch warten soll. Er scheint inzwischen erkannt zu haben, wo er sich befindet und sagt, dass man ihn an die Aes Sedai verkauft hat. Aber er will warten. Min sieht hinaus, aber ihr Pferd ist verschwunden. Sie denkt daran, dass sie ihren Eid bestimmt einhalten wird, doch sie ist auch der Meinung, dass die Aes Sedai sie jetzt endlich zu Rand lassen sollten. Dann wird sie von Siuan beinahe umgerannt, die Brynes Gepäck trägt und sie anfaucht, weiter auf Logain aufzupassen und ihn mit niemandem reden zu lassen. Sie geht zu Logain zurück und flüstert ihm zu, dass er mit niemandem reden sollte, bis Mara mit ihm gesprochen hat, doch Logain entgegnet höhnisch, dass er weiß, dass sie Siuan Sanche ist. Aber er sagt auch, dass ohnehin niemand mit ihm sprechen will. Als Min sich umsieht, merkt sie, dass es hektischer im Raum geworden ist, und alle Aes Sedai energiegeladener sind. Sheriam und die anderen fünf Aes Sedai sind wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt, doch Leane sitzt an einem Tisch und berichtet etwas, während zwei Helferinnen sich Notizen machen. Und immer wieder kommen Aes Sedai und gehen zu den sechs Frauen, ohne zurückzukehren. Min wünscht sich Siuan zurück, um mit ihr reden zu können. Sie fragt sich, wie Siuan mit Bryne umgehen wird, denn er hat nicht die Ausstrahlung, die Logain ermöglichte, ihre Gruppe so einfach anzuführen. Als Siuan endlich zurückkommt, mit Wäsche im Arm, bittet Min Logain erneut, zu warten, und geht zu der ehemaligen Amyrlin. Als sie die Frau in der Küche einholt, fragt Siuan sofort, warum sie Logain allein gelassen hat. Sie will unbedingt mit Siuan reden, die ihr aber die Wäsche in die Hand drückt und erklärt, Min solle sie waschen, da sie ebenfalls eine von Brynes Dienerinnen ist. Sie will sofort mit Logain reden, doch Min hält sie auf. Sie sagt, dass sie eine Vision hatte, als Bryne hereinkam und dass diese bedeutet, dass Siuan immer in Brynes Nähe bleiben muss, wenn sie überleben will. Sie sagt, wenn sie beieinander bleiben, würden sie überleben, aber wenn Bryne sich zu lange von Siuan entfernt, würden beide sterben. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : Als Bryne hereinkam, hatte ich eine Vision. Eine Aura und einen Stier, der Rosen wegriss, die er um den Hals trug Bryne hat sich dazu entschieden, Morgase endgültig aufzugeben und sich einem neuen Ziel zu widmen, indem er den Aes Sedai Gefolgschaft schwört. und... Keines davon spielt aber eine Rolle außer der Aura. ... Wenn ihr am Leben bleiben wollt, solltet ihr immer in seiner Nähe bleiben. ... Ich weiß nur folgendes: Wenn er in Eurer Nähe bleibt, überlebt ihr. Wenn er sich zu lange Zeit zu weit entfernt, sterbt ihr. Ihr beide. Diese Vision bezieht sich höchstwahrscheinlich auf zwei Ereignisse: Beim Angriff der Seanchan auf die Weiße Burg befinden sich Siuan und Gareth im Hof. Als ein Blutmesser Siuan zu töten versucht, tötet Bryne ihn zuerst und wird dann durch Siuan von dem tödlichen Gift des Blutmessers geheilt. REFERENZEN Doch später in der Letzten Schlacht entfernen sie sich zu weit von einander. Siuan wird getötet und Bryne stirbt in dem Blutrausch, der einsetzt, als er dies durch den Behüterbund fühlt. REFERENZEN Siuan lächelt und sagt, sie würde alles andere lieber tun als das. Min fragt, ob man sie wirklich zwingen wird, den Eid zu erfüllen und mit Bryne zu gehen. Siuan sagt, dass er ihr Heer zum Sieg führen und ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen wird. Sie beauftragt Min, die Wäsche zu waschen und sie ihr dann wieder zu bringen, und außerdem soll sie Brynes Stiefel putzen. Dann geht sie. Min ist sicher, dass sie ab jetzt immer die Wäsche waschen muss. Sie verflucht Rand, da sie in diese Lage gebracht hat und marschiert wütend in die Küche. Charaktere *Gareth Bryne *Nuhel Dromand *Siuan Sanche - auch als Mara *Leane Sharif - auch als Amaena *Sheriam Bayanar *Anaiya Carel *Myrelle Berengari *Beonin Marinye *Morvrin Thakanos *Carlinya Sorevin *Min Farshaw - auch als Serenla *Logain Ablar - auch als Dalyn Erwähnt * Ailron * Joni Shagrin *Morgase Trakand *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Mara Tomanes *Dulain *Thad Haren *Barim Halle *Rand al'Thor Gruppen *Fünf Große Kapitäne - als Große Heerführer *Behüter *Aes Sedai **Salidar Sechs **Blaue Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Graue Ajah **Braune Ajah **Weiße Ajah **ehemaliger Amyrlin-Sitz **ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik **ehemalige Herrin der Novizinnen Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Amadicia * Fluss Eldar * Illian (Nation) * Tar Valon * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Korequellen * Murandy ** Lugard ** Mindea * Ebou Dar Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring Ereignisse Erwähnt * Weißmantel-Krieg Sonstige * Daes Dae'mar - auch als Spiel der Häuser * Dämpfung Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar